happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fun PlayPlace Face-Off/Script
(HTF Theme song plays) Cuddles': 'singing The burgers here are good, the chicken nuggets good, the fries are good, and the soda pop is really good! of song Sniffles: I only like the fries here. Cuddles':' gasp What....? You don't like the burgers? Sniffles: No. Cuddles':' What about the nuggets? Sniffles':' Nuh-Uh. Cuddles':' Not even the burgers? Sniffles':' Nah. Cuddles':' for a second and while they are talking, the screen moves to the PlayPlace What about the PlayPlace? is playing and the screen shows the tree friends (including Handy, Petunia, Nutty, and Lammy screaming, squealing, and having fun.] Sniffles: ''shudders'' Ugh. Generic Tree Friend: Welcome to McDonalds, what can I get you? Cuddles :''' I want that one! '''GTF: The Happy Meal? Cuddles':' Yeah! generic tree friend looks at Cuddles for a second. the latter nods his head. GTF: Okay, one Happy Meal for you. Toothy: ''mumbles'' Uh, can I get a, uh, Happy Meal? GTF: '''What was that, sweetie? Cuddles:' He said he wants a happy meal. '''GTF:' Okay, chicken burger with Rooster Sauce. Toothy: ''mumbles'' Yeah yeah, and chicken nuggets! GTF: ''confused'' So..? Cuddles': '''Didn't you hear him? He said he wants the chicken nuggets. '''GTF: '''Alright then. ''to Sniffles And what would you like? Sniffles: '''I would like a Happy Meal. '''GTF: happily'' Okay then!' '''Sniffles: ''interrupts' 'Except, take out the burger. I just want the fries, the drink, and the toy. '''GTF: '''Uh sweetie, we're not allowed to do that. You have to order the burger with it. '''Sniffles:' But I only like the fries here. Why can't I just get it, minus the burger? GTF: ''''Cause that's how it works. You order a Happy Meal, you have to get the burger. '''Sniffles: '''Alright then, this is what I want you to do: I'd like a side of fries, a kid-size drink, and one of those toys; the boy one, not the girl one. And, you know those bags that say "Happy Meal"? Put it all in one of those for me. Please. '''GTF: '''Honey, I am not gonna do that. '''Sniffles: Hmm... Cuddles: to Jeff Jeff, why don't you just give the burger to Toothy? Toothy: 'Yeah, yeah, yeah! '''Sniffles: '''I'm sorry Cuddles, but I can't. ''becomes sad. pats his back and comforts him It's the principle of the thing. '''GTF: Cuddles Ma'am, we can't give him a Happy Meal without the burger. It'd be against the rules. Cuddles: ''whispers'' Just put it on the side. generic tree friend rolls his eyes. Later, Cuddles, Toothy, and Sniffles are walking and sitting down at a table. Sniffles then opens his meal, and pulls out a toy, which is a cow-like woman. Sniffles: mumbles ''This is ''not what I wanted... slides the toy away, then reaches into his meal bag, and pulls out the burger. He then chucks it away, only for Toothy to jump out of his seat and go after it. He then splatters ketchup all over it. Meanwhile Cuddles is looking at the ballpit as Handy and Petunia play in the ballpit and scream Cuddles': '''So you guys want to go to the PlayPlace yet? ''yells as he goes down a slide into a ballpit Sniffles: ''his fries in ketchup'' I don't think I will. Cuddles':' You're joking me, right? Sniffles: 'I'm terrible at playing and- ''interrupts Sniffles' sentence as he jumps into his seat from behind with a ketchup-covered burger Anyways, ball pits are filthy. Do you know how many tree friends have probably thrown up in there? Cuddles:' ''whispers But it's worth it! Toothy: ''splitting his burger'' Hey , wanna try my "blood burger"? Cuddles': 'pushing his dish forward Sure, try all my stuff. and Toothy are seen grossly sharing food together, each of them eating each other's food. Toothy is then splatting a smoothie on Cuddles' burger Cuddles':' his hand on the smoothie cup, making the smoothie come out No, like this. short montage of Toothy and Cuddles eating each other's food plays. The camera then shows Sniffles looking at them in a horrified fashion Toothy and Cuddles: Yummy! Cuddles': 'up a clump of the burger smoothie ''You want some? '''Sniffles: 'his fries away from them ''I'm-I'm good. Cuddles': Okay. and Toothy resume eating, splattering smoothie around '''Sniffles: at the bathroom M''ay I be excused? Cuddles': [kneeling on the table) Hey buddy, can I have one of your ''slow-motion fries? gross image of Cuddles' hand reaching for Sniffles' fries appears, and Sniffles is seen closing his eyes, then opening them Sniffles: ''his fries away NOOOOOO!!! ''in the restaurant turns to look at Sniffles ''Toothy: Sniffles', why don't we use our inside voices, okay? '''Cuddles: '''Geez Jeff, take it easy. '''Sniffles: '''I'm-I'm sorry, I just--I don't like people touching my fries. '''Cuddles: 'down ''I guess so... '''Sniffles: '''I'm going to the bathroom. ''his fries down on the table '', I want you to promise me. Make a solemn promise you will not touch my fries. I will stand here and pee myself until you promise. '''Cuddles: '''Really? '''Sniffles: 'raised in the air and putting it down '', I'm serious. Do you promise? ''[ blinks] ''Promise me. '''Cuddles: '''What? '''Sniffles: '''Promise me! '''Cuddles: 'Alright, I won't touch your fries. Sniffles: '''Really? '''Cuddles: '''Yep. '''Sniffles: ''down his fries I believe in you, . I know you're not going to lie to me. '''Cuddles: 'nodding ''Oh yeah. '''Sniffles: '''I'm walking to the bathroom. '''Cuddles:' 'Kay. Sniffles: '''Walking around to the corner. '''Cuddles: [ nods] MM-HMM. runs to the bathroom, just as Cuddles smirks at Toothy Cuddles: '''Hey Toothy. '''Toothy: looks up at ''Hmm? '''Cuddles:' Guess what? Toothy: ''full What? ''grabs Sniffles' fries ''You gonna eat 'em? '''Cuddles: 'the fries in his pocket ''No, I'm going to trick him into playing with us. '''Toothy:' Alright! Cuddles: He'll be so surprised when he find out they're in my pocket. Tee hee. then gets up, and runs to the PlayPlace, not noticing he left one of Sniffles' fries on his seat. Cuddles and Toothy then see the PlayPlace, and Toothy runs towards it, but Cuddles stops him Cuddles: Toothy, wait! off his shoes and puts them in the cubby '' You gotta put your shoes in the cubby, see? ''Hapless' head off him ''Then you put on some headgear. '''Toothy: '''Fresh.. ''is heard from the bathroom ''Oh, he's coming out! Let's hide! ''walks out of the bathroom, shocked that his fries aren't on his table while running up to it Sniffles: ''stuttering My f- my fr- my-- 'FRIIIES!!!' '''GTF: 'at Sniffles ''Oh lord. ''then looks at 's seat, and sees one of his fries on it Sniffles: 'CUDDDDDDLLLLLLLEEES!!! ''sees Cuddles and Toothy hiding behind a slide with Lammy walking by. He then angrily walks over to them 'Toothy: '''Oh man, we sure got him. '''Cuddles: '''Yeah we did. Now he has to have fun. ''Cuddles and Toothy run to a slide, as Sniffles chases them, knocking over Russell in the process. Cuddles goes up a slide, but Toothy gets caught by Sniffles '''Sniffles: ''shaking Toothy WHERE ARE THEY?! '''Toothy: 'laughing ''I don't know! Cuddles is the mastermind! ''then throws Toothy off the slide. Meanwhile, at the ball pit, Cuddles is diving into it, and swimming across. Shortly after, Sniffles appears, then does a flip dive into the ball pit, swimming towards Cuddles. Cuddles then looks behind him, seeing that the people inside are being pulled down Mole: Help! Numpty: Aah! Dippy: Aah! Lumpy: Oof! is startled by that, and he swims faster and reaches the end of the ball pit, then climbs up some platforms in the next room, as Sniffles enters shortly after. Sniffles: 'Where are my fries, Cuddles?! '''Cuddles: '''Why don't you come get them? Hee hee. crawls into a rope tunnel, seeing Sniffles behind him at the start of it See, isn't this fun??? ''angrily growls, as he grabs the edge of the rope tunnel, and whips it, shaking the tunnel, causing Cuddles' arm and leg to fall through. Jeff then crawls towards Cuddles, who quickly gets out of it, and goes up to a pink tunnel and a blue tunnel. 'Cuddles: '''Pink or blue, pink or blue? ''in the pink tunnel, just as Sniffles enters, and goes after in the blue tunnel '''Jeff: Cuddles?! Cub Cub: 'Hi. ''passes by him ''Bye. ''then reaches the end of a tunnel, with a window at the end, and he looks outside, seeing Toothy playing with the woman-like cow toy '''Toothy: ''a girly voice, playing with the toy But dad I don't want to stay on the farm, I want to go to the city. ''voice ''You better best know your place, little lady. ''the window, an arm appears from the top, and Sniffles sees the arm belongs to Cuddles Sniffles: Cuddles! then crawls backwards from the edge quickly, and Sniffles spots a loose window in the tunnel, which he kicks out of place as he climbs on top of the tunnel. Sniffles then corners in an area with a foam fencing Cuddles: 'Come on Sniffles, take it easy! I was just kidding! '''Sniffles: '''COME, BACK, HERE, CUDDLES! ''then tries to tackle Cuddles, who gets out of the way in time to dodge. Cuddles then rips a foam tube from the fence and swings it at Sniffles, which hits the latter's face. Suspenseful music starts playing as Sniffles then responds by grabbing a foam tube of his own, as Cuddles jumps away onto a lower tunnel. Sniffles then tries to strike Cuddles as he's jumping down, but Cuddles blocks it, and pushes Sniffles away, and the two then get into a sword fight as the tree friends watch '''Sniffles: ''his foam tube up I'M GONNA KILL YOU CUDDLES!! ''his tube down on Cuddles, who blocks it Cuddles: Sniffles, wait, will you please listen?! Sniffles back Sniffles: 'Then explain how you ate my fries! ''tube down onto Cuddles, who blocks it again '''Cuddles: Sniffles, I didn't! I didn't eat your- Sniffles: ''interrupts FRIES! ''Cuddles' tube out of his hand and off the tunnel backs away, falls off and into the ball pit, and the chase repeats again, but this time, Sniffles immediately follows Cuddles into the pink tunnel. Cuddles accidently crashes into Stupe, decapitates her, and her corpse falls in a red slide, and Cuddles is slipping, but he spreads his arms, preventing himself from falling. Sniffles: '''This is what you get, Cuddles. ''raises his foot at him ''This is what happens when you eat another man's fries! '''Cuddles: Sniffles, wait! puts his foot on Cuddles' face I didn't! They're right here! It's in a cares pocket of come of care. pulls Sniffles' fries out of his back pocket They were here the whole time!'' '' Sniffles: his foot off of Cuddles' face.'' Huh?'' Cuddles: Here take them! throws the fries, but they fall and slide down Oh no! looks surprised, then inhales. Sniffles: Cuddles, listen. I... I have my own complex reasons for things. Things you could never understand. motions to the left Reasons for people not to touch my fries. motions to the right Reasons I never go into fun spaces. Cuddles: Well, how'd you get up here? view of the outside playplace is seen with Lammy running in the playplace, Nutty going down a slide and more tree friends playing and screaming. The frame turns back to Sniffles Sniffles: Oh... yeah... well, um... slips and nearly falls down the slide until Sniffles grabs him by his ankle Cuddles: You're not gonna let me die? Sniffles: If you die, I... die, too. hand slips and he slides down with Cuddles Both: Whoa! Whoa! Oh... both slide down with a dazed look on their faces and their hair messy. They are greeted with Toothy eating the fries that fell down the slide earlier. Sniffles starts laughing. Cuddles joins him Sniffles: Heh... Ah hahaha. Cuddles : Heh heh heh heh. playfully punches Sniffles' shoulder Sniffles: Ow! smiles and pushes Cuddles off of the slide. Toothy continues to eat the fries and Sniffles continue laughing. As they start to leave, Cub comes out of the slade and lands on Sniffles back. Cub: Hi. to the outside of McDonalds. Cuddles, Sniffles, and Toothy leave. Cuddles: Hey, Sniffles! turns his back. Cuddles: I'm sorry I took your fries... Sniffles: Oh- Well- um... I'm sorry I tried to kill you. squeezes his arms to his face. Cuddles: That's OK. It made it more fun, I guess. Sniffles: Yeah, It kinda did. puts his arm out. Cuddles: Friends? stares silently at Cuddles' hand with ketchup and particles of fries on it while Pigs squeal in the background. Sniffles: ..sure! shakes his hand with Cuddles, then Cuddlles puts his other hand on Sniffles and shakes faster. Cuddles: Friends! pupils enlarge. Sniffles quickly springs hand out of Cuddles', then walks away with the same position. Sniffles: 'Yep... friends! ''to them walking next to Toothy on the sidewalk. 'Cuddles: '''So Toothy, where's your little cow toy? ''jumps in shock. '''Toothy (worried) : Y- yeah, whatever. I don't care about no girly toy! [Toothy looks in the window, with his reflection showing. A piano plays in the background. We cut to a montage of him with the cow toy, while a song is playing in the background. Cut to the scene when Sniffles slides the toy to Toothy, then the latter slowly looks at it. Cut to Toothy getting thrown off the slide, and landing in a ball pit. Toothy looks at the cow toy next to him. Cut to Toothy speaking to the cow toy, with Sniffles looking at him at the top. Cut to Toothy on a roundabout with the cow toy, then suddenly he falls off. Fade into Toothy with the cow toy as he "walks" the cow toy to the bathroom. Cut to Toothy showing the cow toy the Eiffel Tower in France. Then cut to the cow toy on the ground in MacDonalds, while a GTF walks past, with Cuddles' shoes still in the cubby. The lights turn off.] Toothy: When I got that girl toy, my life changed It was all I had When Sniffles was mad It was good to have her by my side And I know she'll be my best bride Oh that's right, she's gone for good episode ends. Category:Miscellaneous